Clarifiers may be used to remove solids from a fluid suspension such as, for example, during the treatment of wastewater. The removal of the solids occurs through sedimentation where the wastewater is allowed to pass through large basins or tanks, commonly referred to as “clarifiers.”
A lamella clarifier or “plate settler” is a type of clarifier having a series of mutually parallel plates disposed therein. Each plate defines a settling surface that is structured in contact with a wastewater flow. As the flow travels upward between the parallel plates along their respective settling surfaces, the heavier solids begin to collect on the settling surfaces and, thus, are removed from the lighter wastewater flow.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and maintenance of conventional wastewater clarifiers. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.